pernfandomcom-20200213-history
List of characters in Dragonsdawn
The following is a list of characters appearing in Dragonsdawn. *Alexi 232 *Alianne Zulieta 355 421 *Andi Gomez 126 131 218 *Ann Gabri 164 *Arkady Sturt 211 *Arthied family **Desi Arthied **Emthal Arthied 62 *Artur Gniess 120 188 *Athpathis 229 *Avril Bitra *Bahka 229 *Bart Lemos *Becky Nielson 215 258 284 *Ben Turnien *Benden family **Paul Benden **Ju Adjai *Bernard Shattuck 215 252 419 *Bessie (dolphin) *Betty Musgrave-Blake - 93 195 223 on *Blazer (fire lizard) *Bonneau family **Drake Bonneau **Svenda Olubushtu *Boris Pahlevi -62-93 on2 27on 232on 247 250 273 371 *Brennan family *Brooks *Bruce Olivine 211 234 342 348 *Byrne family **Ben Byrne 374 *Cabot Francis Carter 159 236on 323on 400 *Caleb Putsch- 62 *Cecilia Rado 126 *Cervantes family **Corazon Cervantes -130 **Angelo Cervantes 179 *Chernoff family **Dasha Chernoff 214 **Ivan Chernoff "The Terrible" 94 215 **Jacob Chernoff -84 on 209 225 298 322 329on 367 373 420 459on **Martha Chernoff 251 **Peter Chernoff 459on **Tarrie Chernoff - Sira *Chio-Chio Yoritomo 313 *Chip (Dog) 103 *Chris MacArdle-Cooney 266 *Chung -84 on *Ciotti family *Clissman (Clissmann) family **Dieter Clissman 227on 232 247 250 273 294 298 310on 371 **Nyassa Clissmann 352 408on 440on *Cobber Alhinwa *Connell family **Porrig Connell **Bridey Connell 270 **Sinead Connell 214 **Sean Connell **Michael Connell - Son of Sean and Sorka Hanrahan 387 *Cos Melvinah -214 460 *Cricket *David Catarel *De Courci family **Pierre de Courci **Emily Boll *Dino Moreno 126 *Doove (horse) *Dos Muhammed 66 *Doyle family **Doyle - feckless joat 284 **Mercy Doyle -126 **Catherine Radelin-Doyle *Du Vieux family **Arvi Du Vieux *Duff family **Bill Duff 81 125 217 223 **Cherry Duff **Evvie Duff 251 **Kathy Duff 352 408 427 *Duke (fire lizard) 103 *Duquesne family *Eba Dar 83 *Efram *Egend Raghir 226 228 *Emmett (fire lizard) 196 *Esther 95 *Ezra Keroon *Fancy (fire lizard) - 193 *Feng 322 *Fister *Foley family **Denzil Foley -130 *Fremlich family **Fritz Fremlich 369 **Fremlich 141 *Fulmar Stone *Fusaiyuki family **Kenjo Fusaiyuki **Ita Fusaiyuki 260 297 313 (appears as "Ika" in some editions) *Galliani family **Caesar Galliani 227 230 359 362 421on **Ramona Galliani -62 **Marco Galliani 352 (and that bit with Caesar) 421on 431on **Stefano Galliani 422 *Garben *Greg Keating 230 *Gus Gustavson - 125 139 176 *Haggie Florizel - 126 *Hanrahan family **Red Hanrahan **Mairi Hanrahan **Brian Hanrahan **Sorka Hanrahan *Havers family **Chuck Havers 131 213 343on 404 **Sue Havers 343on 404 *Hegelman family - 283 **Otto Hegelman 351 362 428 435 440on 452 **Bernard Hegelman 163 214 **Eric Hegelman 209 219 *Heinrich 210 *Hempenstall (Hempenstahl) family **Aisling Hempenstall -210 **Pat Hempenstall *Holstrom family *Hoyle (mentioned) *Jepson family **Elizabeth Jepson 385 **Arnold Jepson 67 **Ben Jepson 67 284 **Bob Jepson 67 284 *Jerry Mercer 408 421 440on 452on 460on *Jessup family **Jess Jessup (Jessup?) 266 **Barr Hamil-Jessup (Bar) *Jim Tillek *Jiro Akamoto -56 122 *Jiva 229 *Jivan Paramundi -126 179 264on *Joe Tobin -62 64 125 (Joe322) *John Aldrin - 416 *Johnny Greene - 93 230 *Jorgenson family **Bob Jorgenson 219 **Simone Jorgenson 222 *Kaarvan/Kaarven (Captain) - Captain of the Pernese Venturer *Kashima Family **Ebon Kashima **Ika Kashima *Kiersley family **Andrew Kiersley -130 **Jennifer Kiersley Fremlich *Kimmage family **Chuck Kimmage 130 248 **Chaila Xavior-Kimmage (Chaika) 93 248 *Kundi (fire lizard) *Kung 160 *Kurt - 210 *Kwan Marceau *Langsam family *Leland Estes-62 66 *Lensdale-53 *Lilienkamp family **Joel Lilienkamp **Joel Lilienkamp Jr 210 and other son 277 *Limpy Obrin 139 *Logorides family **Gyorgy Logorides 230 238 **Paul Logorides 351 408on *Lottie (dolphin) *Louise Auster 179 *Mar Dook *Maximilian (dolphin) 209 329 374 *Messurier family **Rod Messurier 188 **Madeleine Messurier *Milan family **George Milan 218 on **Joe Milan 219 *Mo Tan Liu (mentioned) *Moorhouse family **Lally Moorhouse 270 *Nabhi Nabol *Nietro family **Pol Nietro **Bay Harkenon *Nilwan family **Bart Nilwan 284 **Blackie Nilwan -322 368 *Nora Sejby 353 394 398 440on 454 459on *Dr. O. Bell 78 *Olga (dolphin) 164 *Ongola family **Zi Ongola **Shuvin Ongola 193 **Sabra Stein-Ongola *Ostrovsky family **Volodya Ostrovsky **Sonja Ostrovsky *Ozzie Munson *Patrice de Broglie *Patrick family **Tom Patrick (Partrick) 214 220 222 236on 361 370 457 **Betsy Patrick 355 **Bjorna Patrick 82 *Patsy Swann 219 *Pei Pei Ting - 173 283 *Per Pagnesjo (Regnesjo, Bagnesjo) 209 *Persis St John - 110 *Purdee Mott 215 *Radamanth family **Phas Radamanth **Phas Rhadamanth's daughter 452 *Radelin family *Rene Mallibeau 125 163 *Roma Nyadezda 123 126 *Romanies 107 *Rudi Shwartz 81 82 *Saki Kiffin -129 183 (Tiffin) *Sasha de Poer 355 *Semling family **Hans Semling 82 **Peter Semling 351 395 408on 421 427 438 460 *Shavva bint Faroud (mentioned) *Shih Lao 351 362 *Sifuentes family **Ramon Sifuentes-62 66 **Bessie Sifuentes 264 *Sopers family **AC Sopers (Soper) -62 211 359 362 387 *Spacer Yvonne Yves (ives) (fictional character) *Spacer Tracey Train 71 (fictional character) *Stepan Wladyka 230 *Stev Kimmer *Sue O'Hara-63 179 *Taffy Pugh - 308 *Tashkovich 160 *Telgar (nee Andiyar) family **Tarvi Andiyar **Sallah Telgar **Ram Da Telgar 264 **Dena Telgar 315 **Ben Telgar 315 **Cara Telgar -264 309 456 *Teresa (Dolphin) *Theo Force 109 233 251 *Tim Andriadus (Andriades) *Tomlinson Family **Basil Tomlinson-63 179 195 287 296on 330 340 383 **Greta 195 382on *Tony Gale 215 *Trury family **Emma Trury-62 *Tuaregs *Tubberman family **Ted Tubberman **Mary Tubberman 328 344 403on **Lucy Tubberman **Ned Tubberman 328 344on 404 410 **Peter Tubberman 347 404 408 412on **Two youngest Tubberman daughters 408 *Usuai 160 *Valli Lieb 114 on *Van Toorn family **Felicia Grant-Van Toorn 81 98 and earlier 223 *Vassaloe family **Francesco Vassaloe 234 **Carol Duff-Vassaloe 213 *Wade Lorenzo (Ware) 125 225 228 243 251 *Wickramansingh (mentioned) *Dr. Wilcox 106 *Xi Chi Yuen-49 64 139 259 *Yung family **Kitti Ping **Wind Blossom *Ziv Marchane -210 *eldest logorides girl and two shwartz boys 209 *logorides and galliani kids 251 *Amig - alien race 111 *Eridani - alien race *Vegan alien *Donnybrooks 133 NOTES - to be removed once added to appropriate pages. *Five stakes destroyed - Oslo deserted 259? *Beltrae eridani 177 *Tuareg camps 164 *Interesting - Wind Blossom Ping on 133, but Kitti Ping Yung elsewhere. Listed as mother. DB is correct after all. *Svenda watched? 160 *Bavaria 321 *Firestone is known to make female dragons sterile - queens try once before maturation; either of those could be the reason they aren't affected. More likely the reaction causes the sterilization, and Kitti Ping removed whatever caused that. Except...firelizards aren't affected. Ok, so it's the greens who are. *Kwan responsible for Igen Sandworms? 458 References Category:Character Lists